1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hook-and-line fishing, and more particularly concerns a removable attachment that attracts fish to a fish hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hook-and-line fishing, a fish is lured to bite on a hook either because of a bait emplaced upon the hook, or because of other, non-bait stimuli involving visual, olfactory or auditory factors. The hook is comprised of an attachment eye, a shank portion, and a curved portion that terminates in a barbed tip.
Visual attractive factors include: 1) an appearance resembling a naturally occurring food, 2) rapid movement, and 3) bright, flashing objects. Spinner or spoon devices are very effective components of fishing lures because they produce rapid movement and bright flashing effects. Spinners can further produce a vibration that serves as an auditory stimulus. Certain spinners precede the fish hook whereas other spinners, known as trailing spinners, are positioned rearwardly of the hook.
Fishing lures equipped with various types of spinner devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,192, 5,203,105 and 5,412,900. Although the spinner device is usually incorporated into the lure during the manufacture of the lure, and is not removable therefrom, certain spinner devices have been designed as components which can be attached to a hook, a line, or an existing lure. However, such add-on components often adversely affect the functionality of a lure. Also, it has not hitherto been possible to add a trailing spinner to a treble hook or a hook having a rubbery attractive object molded thereupon.
In various fishing situations, experienced fishermen prefer to modify their lures so as to enhance their success. The modifications are usually expedients that may be easily and quickly accomplished without special tools, and preferably without producing permanent damage to an existing lure. Commonly available spinner devices which are of an attachable nature do not afford to the fisherman the versatility he seeks without the aforesaid disadvantages.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for removably attaching a trailing spinner to a fish hook.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which is installable upon the shank portion of a fish hook without need of any tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple, rugged design amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.